Cuteness Attack
by cassiels-song
Summary: Cas has a cat and that cat knows how to play Castiel like a fiddle. Dean's not jealous at all.


**Title: **The Cuteness Attack  
><strong>Author: <strong>moushkas  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Castiel/Cat, Dean/Cas  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG, for the use of inappropriate language  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>500  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>So fluffy it hurts! Established relationship, Jealous!Dean  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I Don't own anything  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Cas has a cat and that cat knows how to play Castiel like a fiddle. Dean's not jealous at all.  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> This is all stemmed from my big fluffy cat doing big, fluffy, adorable things. I've been writing my Dean/Cas EverAfter fic over on livejournal and I got to a spot where I could stop but I still wanted to write. So, instead of bombarding my beta, **Anti Canon** with crazy amounts of work to fix, I whipped this short thing up quickly.

The picture that started this mess is at my livejournal account. The link is in my profile. Check it out!

* * *

><p><strong>Cuteness Attack<strong>

Dean was not jealous. Not at all.

But if that cat didn't stop snuggling his boyfriend, then Dean would have to do...something.

Dean didn't know what yet but he was plotting. It would be evil and swift so Dean could get Cas right back in his arms where Cas belonged.

"Oh my gosh, Dean," Cas cooed as he stroked the long, fluffy fur of the little devil animal. Dean grunted his assent from the couch, watching his boyfriend with barely concealed longing. The fluff ball of evil was sprawled across a misplaced ottoman in front of the back door.

The cat's belly, hidden by thick white fur, was turned to Cas and was receiving what appeared to be very pleasing belly rubs from Cas's very talented hands. One long paw was stretched over his face, blocking the light from the late morning sun. His bright, wide green eyes were starring up at Cas's own bright, wide blue eyes. They shared a profound stare full of love and devotion, a stare that was all Dean's before he decided to take home the stupid thing, "He's just so cute! Aren't you so cute, Phineas!"

"Yeah, He's so cute," Dean growled and turned his attention back to the television. He's not sure what exactly he's watching because Castiel's irritating coos about how adorable the frickin' cat was distracted Dean from the program.

"Oh Phineas," Castiel picked up the cat and squeezed and snuggled the fluffy face. The cat took the love in stride, purring to appease the person that fed him but all around disinterested in Castiel's love. Dean glared at the thing as Cas's long fingers stroked its scalp, "You're so cute, I just can't put you down."

"Well, pay no mind to the lonely boyfriend in the corner." Dean grunted.

Castiel laughed, arms lose enough to allow the cat to escape. Probably off to clean himself of Castiel's snuggles, the ungrateful ball of fluff. Castiel pouted but turned those perfect blue eyes where they belonged, on Dean, "Are you jealous, Dean Winchester?"

"No," Dean snarled and found the television once more, "Your snuggles are just interrupting my show."

Dean suddenly had a lap full of Castiel, grinning like he'd won some argument and stroking Dean's chest, "Really? My 'snuggles' were interrupting your episode of Millionaire Matchmaker?"

Dean's eyes glanced at the television to find that loud lady from Jersey yelling at some dimwitted rich guy with loads of glitter and everything that screams "Bravo" plastered across the screen. Dean was a proud man, so he just nodded, "Yeah, it was."

Castiel smiled knowingly and kissed Dean. They didn't watch the rest of the program, they just made out while it played in the background. Dean cursed the cat again when it jumped right up on the couch, gave Cas that sulky eye look that guilted Cas into feeding him.

Oh it was so on.

The devil maybe adorable but Dean had the dick of a god. Challenge accepted!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I thought about making this a 'verse. I want to have a 'verse where I can just through short stuff together and make story, no pressure right? So, if you'd like, drop me a review to post some related drabbles! Thanks!


End file.
